Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as items offered through an electronic marketplace. While traditional search involved reviewing text results, searches involving items with a visual aspect may present image-based, or at least image inclusive, search results. If comparing items such as dresses, for example, such an approach enables a user to compare images of different dresses to determine which dresses are most visually appealing or otherwise of interest to the user. Such determinations can be difficult, however, as there typically is not precise format for the ways in which these items are presented in images. For example, some of the images might show only a portion of a dress while other images might show the entire person wearing the dress surrounded by a lot of background, which can make the relative sizes appear very different. Further, the small percentage of the image including the dress in some of the images can make it difficult to determine various details or features of the dresses.